The Proper Way
by Jaideum
Summary: A late night conversation between the newly engaged Walburga and Orion Black. When two strong personalities collide, who will be the victor?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any information recognized as that belonging to JK Rowling.

**Author's Note: **My first time attempting to write anything that could be described as romance, which scares me in itself, but here goes. This story was written for the Teachers' Lounge 2014 Valentines Promptfest. Please leave a review, and check out the other stories, which are listed at topic/119413/104638777/1/2014-Valentines-s-Promptfest-story-list. Also written for the Dauntless Competition. Beta'd by the lovely MuggleJane, whose contributions were greatly appreciated.

**The Proper Way**

All was silent within the vast estate of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Even the murmurings of the portraits that decorated the walls had long since quieted down, their occupants having retired for the night. The only wakefulness that remained was that of a young woman by the name of Walburga Black.

This woman with her long black hair and heavily lidded eyes, clad in a simple white nightgown of the finest silk known to the wizarding world, was wandering through the empty hallways of her familial home. Her parents and their guests had all left for the evening in order to attend a function at the Ministry of Magic. She had declined to attend, claiming to be tired out after the day's events. In truth, she was tired, but more so she just needed to digest everything that had transpired throughout the day.

It was for this reason that sleep seemed to be evading her, and as a result, she had found her way into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. She did not visit it often, not now that she was a grown woman; it was below a Lady of the House of Black to dirty herself with such mundane tasks as cooking. As a child, though, she had found it exhilarating to sneak into the kitchen at night and use her underage magic to summon some of the treats friends of the family would bring when they visited from other parts of the world. She recalled one such treat brought into their house. It had been a fruit, an apple, covered in a rich dark chocolate, but alas, the friend who had brought it had made the grave mistake of informing her parents that he had bought it in a Muggle village whilst traveling. The friend had never visited again and Walburga was reminded once more that Muggles had their rightful place and so did everything associated with them.

In the absence of any such treats hidden away in the kitchen, she was forced to settle for a glass of warm milk in the hopes that it would calm her mind. She had no such luck, and instead of wasting away the rest of the evening lounging in thoughts of the past, she decided to retreat to the drawing room where she'd be able to focus her attention on another form of history, that of the Black family. For some reason, looking at the family's tapestry had always brought peace to her mind. How could it not, with such a magnificent heritage as hers?

She took the stairway to the first floor landing. As always, her eyes were involuntarily drawn to the heads of past house-elves as she passed by their final resting place. They were in their rightful place, she thought, a wry smile forming on her lips. She had grown up with the creatures in her house and, although they made excellent servants, they were still far below the stature of a pureblood witch or wizard.

She was already more at peace, simply basking in the privileged world she lived in. Upon entering the drawing room, she found that another of their guests already occupied it. He sat on one of the settees near the fireplace. Orion Black was a man with the natural grace and handsome features that could only be found within the males of the Black family.

"Evening Orion, I thought you'd have accompanied your parents to the function."

The man turned his head slightly to focus on the person whom had interrupted his thoughts. "Evening Walburga," he greeted, rising from his seat as expected when a lady entered the room. "I declined the invitation," he continued as she joined him at the fireplace. "Aren't you a bit underdressed for such nightly excursions?" he questioned her.

She had, in fact, forgotten that her clothing was hardly appropriate for company, but as was her nature, she would never give any indication that she was capable of such forgetfulness. "My dear Orion," she replied, turning to take a step towards the tapestry, feeling his eyes following her movements. "I was hardly expecting anyone to be here." She turned, her back to the wall and her eyes focused on the man in front of her, " But then I found you, and thought to myself, why not give him a preview of what he's getting himself into?"

A slight smile formed on Orion's lips, but he turned away from her and sat down once more. "I take it you're referring to our coming nuptials," he stated, taking out his wand as he spoke. He flicked it soundlessly, and two glasses appeared in mid-air. "My lady." He motioned to the seat across from him.

"Truly, Orion, you are not at all what one expects," Walburga said as she took the floating glass and sat down right next to him. "Most men would not have thought twice about accepting such an inviting offer."

The half-smile had never left Orion's lips, and she could not help but return it as he spoke. "Most men have not known you since their toddler years, my dear Walburga, and most men are not related to you, no matter how far off."

She swirled the liquid in her glass and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and making sure that her gown was splayed in just the right way to show off her long legs. "Details, Orion, in the end what does that truly matter?"

His eyes traveled once over the woman sitting next to him. "It does not bother you in the slightest, does it Walburga?"

"The only thing that matters to me is that we carry on the legacy of this Noble House." She stood, but instead of moving away, she leaned over her companion, whispering into his ear, "Why Orion, does it bother you? Is the idea of this marriage such a burden to you?"

He tilted his head slightly so that they were face-to-face once more. "No," he answered, and that same smile she'd always found attractive was still playing on his lips. "I doubt that would have been half as fun though," he finished, leaning forward, allowing his lips to connect with hers.

It wasn't comfortable, him half-risen and her leaning over him, but the connection was there, the passion they shared in life was present, and Walburga could see herself spending her life with this man.

A clanging sounded and they tore apart. Walburga's face was flushed as she stepped back and allowed Orion to rise and take his place at her side. Their eyes searched for the source of the noise, and soon focused on the Patronus that stood next to the fireplace.

The shape was that of a large panther, and Walburga immediately recognized it to be that of her brother, Alphard. She shared a look with Orion, but before either could utter their thoughts Alphard's voice sounded from the panther.

"Here-herewith I would *hic* like to *hic* congratu-congrat... You're getting married *hic* sis. So Cygnus *hic* now where'd he go? *Hic* Congrat- *hic* Where'd he get to? *hic*.

With the last hic dying down, the Patronus vanished, leaving Walburga sighing at the ridiculousness of her younger brother. Orion was shaking his head slightly. "That is some function we're missing."

Walburga huffed slightly, striding towards the doorway. "Childish if you ask me," she said haughtily, casting a glance over her shoulder to see Orion following her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you lack a sense of humor, my dear?"

She stopped, waiting for him to join her in the hallway." But I make up for that in so many other ways," she said suggestively.

Orion however, didn't stop. He simply kept walking down the hallway. "We'll see," he called over his shoulder. "Sweat dreams, Walburga."

"You always seem to surprise me, Orion; can't you react as others would for once in your life?" she returned, placing her hands on her slender hips as she watched him leave.

She could barely decipher the look he gave her as he ascended the stairway, but the tone of his voice was deliciously devious as he said, "That would hardly be the proper way to treat a lady."

Marriage would definitely have its advantages.


End file.
